


First Date (Halloween Night)

by thythy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thythy/pseuds/thythy
Summary: This story is a sequel to October Night Chapter 2, come and find out what happened after Kuroro “kidnapped” Kurapika.





	1. Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> The story was an AU based on real world. So, there is no massacre of Kurta clan, no hatred of Kurapika to Kuroro. But similar setting will be adopted in the story. Kurapika was an orphan and now living with his friends Gon, Killua and Leorio in Yorknew City. He was suffered from a mild arachnophobia (abnormal fear of spiders) when he was a child.
> 
> The story is dedicated to all KuroKura lovers.
> 
> Warning: I am a non-native English speaker, Eng is my third language. So the story is written in poor English, poor grammar, poor writing, and without beta. I will chop the story into several chapters, each chapter will be around several hundred words. My poor English’s ability can’t handle too many words at a time…

Kuroro was carrying the unconscious Kurapika in his arms, like a bag of wheat. Of course, he preferred to carry Kurapika in bride-style, but Kurapika would strongly protest against it when he awake. Kuroro’s favorite pet, the spider (spider literally, not Phantom Troupe) climbed on his shoulder. It was waving its upper legs, staring down at Kurapika in its mater arms. It seemed to be celebrating its master captured his beautiful prey. 

After a while, Kurapika was stirring. He gradually regained his conscious. Then Kuroro gently placed Kurapika down and secured he until he could stand by his own. His face was a little bit paler than usual due to excessive blood lost sucked by Kuroro.

“I don’t believe you really did that.” Kurapika said tiredly with a sigh. He placed his hand on his forehead, still felt a little dazing. 

“Just for tonight. You don’t know how delicious and sweet your blood is. I couldn’t help but to indulge myself to savor more.” Kuroro said with a gratified smile on his face. He wrapped one of his arms around Kurapika’s waist and lightly held him upright to avoid him collapse on the ground. He then guided him strolling towards the town center. 

Kurapika sighed tiredly again. Yes, just for tonight, this Halloween Night. He glanced at Kuroro. He was dressed as a Vampire. The Halloween’s vampire costume suited him very much. An absurd thought appeared at Kurapika’s mind. Kuroro was born to be a “Vampire”, wasn’t he? Feeding on human blood was a normal behavior of a vampire, right? Kurapika thought his brain was malfunctioning…probably due to his low blood pressure now…

“Where are we going?” Kurapika asked. He finally gave up. Tonight was his first Halloween “dating” with Kuroro, he could do nothing but follow Kuroro’s play. This was why he gave his tacitly consent to be a “victim” in the vampire’s play in the first place when Kuroro suddenly broke into the house. But…”date”…could it be called a “date”…? It was ridiculous to have a “date” with “vampire”…a psycho blood-lust vampire…He felt dizzy again…

“There are lots of famous bars in the town center. I would like to date you in a Halloween party bar to enjoy the festival.” A pleased and gratified smell was plastered on Kuroro’s face.

They were heading to town center. Kurapika could see the colorful neon advertising lamps on the shopping plazas, sparkling laser beams from the casinos and light tubes of the bars again afar. He stared back to the direction of his house. The area around their house and vicinity were still in dark and silence. He guessed that Kuroro had cut off the electricity and blocked the traffic road nearby just to play his vampire’s show. What a mad and crazy and insane and perverted and psycho and blood-lust vampire…

Kurapika sighed. He didn’t remember how many times he had sighed tonight. He thought of his friends Gon, Killua and Leorio. Poor Gon, he probably didn’t know this was just a “cosplay” in Halloween Night, he was too naive. Killua, very likely knew what happened and improvise acted together in this “cosplay”. It was obvious that his metal cross was just a Halloween’s prop as Killua was actually an atheist. Leorio seemed couldn’t realize it was a “cosplay”, he was too preoccupied with the board game before. What an idiot.

He glanced back to their house once more. And just in time to catch a glimpse of a red haired man who dressed in a “bloody” clown costume jumped in their house through the window in the living room. Kurapika wondered who would be the next “victim” tonight…


	2. Kuroro and spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro has a special taste in choosing his pet.

Kurapika suddenly remembered something when he looked at Kuroro. He remembered when Kuroro broke into the house, his teeth, canine teeth to be exact, were stained with…blood…

“Kuroro... What the matter of your canine teeth with blood when you first invaded my house? Have you…preyed on anyone else?” Kurapika queried, though the question seemed unbelievable.

“Of course not. This was just tomato sauce. I won’t leave other people blood on my teeth and then bite you. This will contaminate your luscious blood.” Kuroro said with a chuckle. He gazed at Kurapika intensely, a mysterious smirk formed on his face. 

Kurapika got the reply from Kuroro. The answer was logical but at the same time irrational. It was logical to use tomato sauce to pretend as blood. But it is irrational to consider contamination of blood because of bite by human. Only an insane madness would bite another person, right? And Kuroro was presumed to be a normal human being. Or he was really an insane psycho? Kurapika couldn’t comprehend Kuroro. To him, Kuroro was always an enigma.

“Have you ever been to a bar before?” Kuroro asked, got back the boy’s trail of thought to reality. His hand was still wrapped around Kurapika’s waist without being slap away as usual. Kurapika looked so tired and confused to retort now. He concealed his victorious smile. 

“Yes.” Kurapika replied.

“Huh? When?” Kuroro was curious. Kurapika didn’t seem to be a person fond of nightlife or drink.

“Half year ago. To be precise, it is two hundreds and ten days ago, when I was just reached eighteen years old. Leorio dragged me to a bar to celebrate my birthday.” Kurapika recalled. This was his first time, and only once, entered a bar. To be frank, he didn’t enjoy the place, though he didn’t oppose to it. The bar was a little too crowd and the music playing was too noisy in the eyes of Kurapika. He preferred classic or opera. He was a halfwit of pop music. Leorio always described Kurapika as a “walking encyclopedia” but a blank of pop music or gossipy news. Kurapika always had a wonder, why people could still be that energetic at the night? Wasn’t human being a daytime animal instead of nighttime animal? 

Kuroro was a little unhappy or JEALOUS, as he was NOT the first one to take Kurapika to bar. This is out of his expectation. He made a mental note to take a little revenge to that LEORIO.

On the contrary to Kurapika, Kuroro always visit bars, he had been to most of the bars in Yorknew City. It wasn’t because he goes there just for fun, it was what his business or profession required. He could get lots of information from the bartenders, of course a little gratuity is needed. He could also extend his social networks to the bigwigs. For what purposes? Information, insider trading, convenience access to underground auctions, disguise to be his target bigwig…Up to now, he NEVER fail in any robbery he planned. He was PROUD of himself.

Kurapika frowned when he saw an arrogant smirk on Kuroro’s face. He frown became deeper when the older man’s pet, spider, crawled on his shoulder. Their eyes met. Kurapika couldn’t help but to stare at the spider. One of the spider legs was approaching him, touching his cheek tenderly. No! Noo! Nooo! Kurapika could hear his scream echoing in his mind. All spiders are DISGUSTING! He could feel a thrill sending down his spine and a surge of sour wave from his stomach. 

“Kurapika, Zhizhu won’t bite you. He is saying Hello to you, let’s shake hand with he.” Kuroro said teasingly. 

“Zhizhu…you named it…Do I have to say…nice to meet you..ar…spider…no Zhizhu…” Kurapika stuttered. Dizzying, nauseous, headache, sweating, paralyze…were what Kurapika feeling now.

“You really fear of spider, it is arachnophobia.”

“Nooo, I was cured…”

“Look, Zhizhu likes you.”

“It was kid…when I was scared of spider…but I have overcome this…when I grew up…”

“Touch him, he is adorable, isn’t he?”

“A..do..ra…ble?! ” 

“He is. But you are more adorable and lovely.” Kuroro said sweetly. 

Kurapika rolled his eyes. He nearly blacked out. People always said what kind of pet one chooses could reflect the character of the master. It seemed truth. A perverted psycho with a spooky pet was standing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is too late to post a story that the background was set at Halloween. I was supposed to write it on Nov, but I was extremely busy at my work (job) in November as the deadline of my task was the end of Nov. I could only put the story aside and wait until Dec. Ah ha, all my scheduled work tasks were completed for this year, yeah! But I still have some ad-hoc things to do at work.   
> Actually I already wrote the skeleton of the story in Nov, I just need to put the flesh, skin, organs and do some makeup to it to become a whole story~
> 
> Hope you would enjoy the belated story.


End file.
